Therapeutic communities - Staff dynamics
In therapeutic communities there are two interrelated aspects to consider with regard to staff dynamics. The dynamics of staff resident interaction The dynamics of inter staff interaction ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Beal, G., and Keller, R. (1989) Group Planning in a Psychiatric Facility: Problematic Group Reactions and Lessons Learned. IJTC Vol 10, No. 4 : p.p. 57 - 65. Campling, P. (1992) On Being Good Enough, Bad Enough, and Never getting it Right - A Comparison of Motherhood and the Experience of Working in a Therapeutic Community. Therapeutic Communities Vol 13, No. 2 : p.p. 73 - 81. Chapman, G. E. (1988) Text, Talk and Discourse in a Therapeutic Community. IJTC Vol 9, No. 2 : p.p. 75 - 87. Collie, A. (1990) Dealing with Post - Fire Trauma in a Therapeutic Community. IJTC Vol 11, No 3 : p.p. 129 - 138. Collins, D. T. (1989) Dynamic Issues in Patient and Staff Groups of a Therapeutic Community. IJTC Vol 10, No. 2 : p.p. 123 - 126. Deutsch, C., and Mirsky, J. (1987) Patient - Therapist Relations in the Therapeutic Community : Extra session Encounters, Transference and Countertransference. IJTC Vol 8, No. 4 : p.p. 303 - 313. Eck, L. V. (1988) Therapeutic Community Staff Culture and Resistance to Change. IJTC Vol 9, No. 2 : p.p. 115 - 122. Flynn, C. (1993) The Patients’ Pantry: The Nature of the Nursing Task. Therapeutic Communities Vol 14, No. 4 : p.p. 227 - 236. Haan, de Cor. (1991) Staff in Fusion. IJTC Vol 12, No. 1 : p.p. 21 - 28. Hein, M. A. (1995) Transference and counter transference phenomena in therapy teams. Therapeutic Communities Vol 16, No. 1 : p.p. 15 - 24. Hummelen, J. W., and Tietema, W. (1992) Sexuality and Aggression among Staff and Patients. Therapeutic Communities Vol 13, No. 1 : p.p. 27 - 31. Isohanni, M. (1992) The Dyadic Therapist - Patient Relationship in the Therapeutic Community. Therapeutic Communities Vol 13, No. 3 : p.p. 137 - 146. Janzing, C. (1991) One Foot in Hell : On Self-destructive Staff Dynamics. IJTC Vol 12, No. 1 : p.p. 5 - 12. Jorgenson, M G. (1998) The everyday and the projective levels in psycho dynamic milieu therapy Therapeutic Communities Vol 19, No 3 : p.p. 191 - 210. Karterud, S. (1988) The Influence of Task Definition, Leadership and Therapeutic Style on Inpatient Group Cultures. IJTC Vol 9, No. 4 : p.p. 231 - 247. Knol - Schoonhoven, W. (1992) About Sex, Setting, Transference and Therapist/Team. Therapeutic Communities Vol.13, No. 3 : p.p. 147 - 154. Oskam, B., and Gillhius, H. (1991) Leadership in a Period of Turn-over in Staff. IJTC Vol 12, No. 1 : p.p. 13 - 20. Savalle, H. J. (1997) Collusions and the therapeutic Community. IJTC Vol 8, No. 3 : p.p. 221 - 227. Spielman, R. (1998) ‘The Ailment’ by Tom Main - 40 years on. Therapeuutic Communities Vol 19, No. 3 : p.p. 221 - 226. Sule, F. (1989) Intrapersonal Change and the Dynamics of the Interpersonal Fields of Force in a Therapeutic Community. IJTC Vol 10, No. 3 : p.p. 133 - 144. Whitwell, J. (1998) Reflections on a consultation at the Cotswold Community. Therapeutic Communities (1989) Vol 19, No. 3 : p.p. 201 - 210. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links Category:Therapeutic communities